Whisper Softly to Me
by All Tears Must Fall
Summary: 100 Drabbles from 100 prompts with a variety of pairings, primarily slash. Most included will probably be drarry and snarry.
1. AN: Information

_**Disclaimer: Sometimes I really wish I do but I don't…**_

A/N: Hi! I know I shouldn't have a chapter solely as an author's note but think of it as an information-introduction that I didn't want to have to jumble in with the first prompt. I don't intend on doing any other A/Ns until the very end either.

A while ago I found a 100-prompt list but I can't remember where (credit to whoever's it is) and decided to actually go for it. There will be a variety of pairings and the majority will be slash (including a few slightly less popular pairings) although there is at least one centred around a sole character so far. I'll post them as I write so they won't be in order however after the hundredth (.) I'll post the complete list in order just in case anybody's interested.

The title was just what I could think of on the spot as I'd forgotten I needed one so it _might_ change but I'll let you know.

I hope you enjoy reading these even if you don't enjoy all of them! =]

All Tears Must Fall


	2. Pretend

**Prompt: 001 – Pretend  
>Pairing: Harry x Draco<br>Length: 135**

It was unavoidable – bound to happen eventually – yet they acted blind to its presence as if to acknowledge the existence of this _thing_ and the dangers of walking along that thin line would end them.

The sly brushes of fingers under desks, the intense moments when silver met emerald with both proclaiming yet denying what had grown steadily stronger for longer than they cared to admit to. And it was clear to those who dared to look closer at how the golden boy and ice prince now behaved that there was a flicker of something hidden beneath years of forced darkness. Regretfully a wall built of fear had encased these bright lights of hope for both feared the other's rejection.

After all, when dealing with matters of the heart, sometimes it is better to pretend.


	3. Freckles

**Prompt: 005 – Freckles  
>Pairing: Viktor x Ron<br>Length: 131**

Some people hated them, his lover _definitely_ hated them, but to Viktor they were even more beautiful than a snitch. He would often inform Ron of how cute they made him look although this never won him any favours and often resulted in a bruise or two if the redhead was in one of his infamous bad moods. Yet nothing he said would deter Viktor from worshipping the way the tiny darkened marks were scattered across his lover's face and body as if in a special unique code or a one of a kind piece of art. It had almost become a game to the seeker to see if he could find a new one each time he traced them along Ron's soft skin and he could never get enough of them.


	4. Home

**Prompt: 009 - Home  
>Pairing: Harry x ?<br>Length: 218**

For years Harry had never felt like he particularly belonged anywhere and _certainly_ not among his muggle relatives in Surrey of all places. For a while Hogwarts had been his home; the stone corridors with their layers of history had brought comfort to him like no place had before. And again, twice more, he found himself connecting with other places. The Burrow gave him his first real experience of family and he could never truly replace how that had embraced him fully and although Grimmauld Place hadn't exactly been the pleasantest place to be it _had_ given Harry connection to his own family through Sirius.

It wasn't until several years later that Harry truly recognised it all for what it was. It wasn't the buildings themselves that sent the waves of comfort wrapping around his form nor was the memories of times he'd already spent there. It was the people inside that really made Harry feel comfortable and genuinely relaxed. The Weasley's…Sirius…his lover. Even more so with the picky man who was never quite happy with wherever they ended up and always wanted to move on. It didn't matter though. As long as Harry was wrapped up in those familiar arms he knew he was safe; he knew he _belonged._

Home must surely be where the heart is.


	5. Secret

**Prompt: 013 - Secret  
>Pairing: Severus x Harry<br>Length: 145**

If you were a spy you had secrets. If you walked the double-edged sword as Severus did your whole life was a secret and nothing but Avada Kedavra was more dangerous than the truth. Still, every now and then the stoic professor would take a look at his life and wish for just one exception where he could where reality on his sleeve and be proud of it.

Unfortunately, when involved with the sworn enemy of one master and the grandson-in-everything-but-blood of another it would be suicideto even entertain the ideaof doing something as insane as announcing all to the public. Severus knew he honestly couldn't have picked a worse choice to relinquish his heart to yet every morning when he woke up to find the black-haired bundle resting against him he knew it was worth it all. What was one more secret?


	6. Silk

**Prompt: 023 - Silk  
>Pairing: Harry x Draco<br>Length: 102**

It was the perfect representation of his lover. Every little thing about him reminded Harry of the fine material. The way the blond hair would glide through his fingers when he entangled them in the locks was so unlike his own messy mop he still found it incredible each time. Laying his lover down on their favoured slick sheets and looking down at the beautiful sight below him was always a favourite of Harry's but there was one thing that made the ultimate connection. There was nothing better than pressing himself against the smooth, soft skin. It was all just so… silky.


	7. Independence

**Prompt: 026 - Independence  
>Pairing: Draco x Harry<br>Length: 100**

It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. To break away from one's family was bad enough but doing so with the Malfoy name pressing so firmly upon him and all its ideals was even harder. He had to do it though; there was no way about it. Besides even Draco could willingly admit he was an awful Death Eater. It wasn't politics or cowardice that made the blond jump ship and join the light like many believed. He didn't care who won, Draco just couldn't imagine living in a world without Harry Potter beside him.


	8. Old

**Prompt: 034 – Old  
>Pairing: Harry x Severus<br>Length: 106**

Love was supposed to be eternal: an unstoppable, undeniable force that would destroy all others. Why should such a meagre thing as numbers get in the way? Some people just couldn't comprehend what they didn't know therefore their opinion was meaningless. That was the opinion that Harry stood by with an iron fist. In the end he had everything he needed: a happy life and a wonderful man to share it with. So what if that man happened to go to school with his parents? Severus would never be too old for him and if anybody suggested otherwise Harry would quite happily hex them into oblivion.


	9. Reminisce

**Prompt: 039 – Reminisce  
>Pairing: Remus -centric<br>Length: 324**

Of all participants in the war Remus felt he had lost the most without exception – not even Severus. Many men and women had lost their freedom, hundreds more had lost one or two irreplaceable friends or family yet they still had others left to comfort them. Remus had nobody he truly felt a deep connection with left.

His family, bless them, had long since faded into the mist of distant but his friends had meant the world to him – even Pettigrew to a point. They made every day bearable and were a godsend when the moon rose to defy his humanity each month. He missed them with every inch of his being. There would not and could not be any replacements for what had so cruelly been snatched from his weary grasp. The way they could all just sit around for hours enjoying each other's company in complete relaxation with the entertainment of watching Lily send every charm and hex she knew at James and Sirius was pure bliss. They were all understood within their little group, were never shunned, and for that Remus would be eternally grateful. On the day Lily, James and Peter had been reported dead seemingly at the hands of Sirius a part of Remus had died that day; he had never recovered. Even years later when he finally discovered the truth and was re-united with a friend he had thought lost to him the tears in the wolf's heart still gaped open as fresh as the moment they were ripped open. He barely blinked when Sirius was lost to him again.

It was a sigh of relief that was the last action taken by Remus Lupin when the green flash of light whipped towards him. He would no longer have to battle through each day just to see the end with the ghosts of his past drifting alongside him. Perhaps, he smiled, it was finally time to let go.


	10. Flowers

**Prompt: 066 – Flowers  
>Pairing: Harry xSeverus<br>Length: 148**

This time he definitely knew he was pushing his look – Severus wasn't exactly known for having an affectionate personality. The man despised Valentine's Day with a passion, instantly dealing out death glares to Harry if he should even come near him with anything heart shaped or otherwise romantically inclined on that particular day.

He couldn't help it though and when Harry had spotted the delicate items on his way back from work on a street vendor's cart there was no way he could walk away without them. Arriving home desperately trying to quash his nerves, Harry presented his gift to his lover letting out a sigh of relief when they didn't end up back in his face. He watched Severus inhale the soft aroma coming off the simple white flowers, daring a grin at the glint of pleasure in the onyx eyes.

"I'll let you off this time."


	11. Brother

**Prompt: 068 – Brother  
>Pairing: Harry x Ron<br>Length: 221**

Things just weren't that simple anymore. Then again he was Harry-bleeding-Potter; of _course_ things weren't going to be simple. It was an accident really though… and experiment gone wrong. Well, not quite wrong as far as Harry was concerned. It was born of sheer desperation really and it was obvious how desperate they were that the two fourteen year-olds had come to the conclusion that if they couldn't find dates to the Yule Ball then they would damn well take each other.

They were going as friends and people knew that even if they laughed at Harry and Ron as they walked past, heads held proudly in the air. The plan was just to get through the mandatory dance then sit out and wait for The Weird Sisters. However their plan hadn't quite worked – but it was _Ron's_ fault. If he hadn't decided to lean down as the final note of their one dance rang out to capture Harry's lips in his own in what turned out to be a kiss almost as fiery as the instigator's hair – in front of the entirety of the upper years – they could have just gone on their way, but no. Ron just had to let it be known that they were far from brothers anymore and he clearly didn't care who else knew either.


End file.
